Stronger Than The Other
by AL19
Summary: Yakai, a Yato, came to earth to live there. But as soon as she landed there, she met another Yato, named Kamui.


**Even though I'm not that crazy for Kamui, I thought it'd be fun to write a story about him. Enjoy!**

* * *

I came to earth...just to live in it. I am a Yato. I am very strong like other Yato's but I don't dress in Chinese clothes. I dress in samurai clothes like how other women do. Like showing white wrapping "bandages" over the cleavage and stuff like that.

My name is Yakai. I was in a traveling ship, that was heading for earth. As soon as the ship was landing, the conductor said, "We're just about to land. Sit tight."

I buckle my seat belt, holding my umbrella to cover myself from the sun.

The ship landed safely, and everyone was standing up, ready to go out. I grabbed my stuff, and headed out. The breeze was outstanding, and the birds were chirping across the sky.

I give out a small smile, and opened my umbrella over my head. I then walked in the streets of Edo, and looked at the houses and stores non-stop.

I walked to some alley way, to see what they were like.

"Well, this seems interesting," I muttered to myself.

Nobody else was in the alley way. That is, I _thought_ no one else was there.

"You must be a Yato too."

I heard a voice, out of nowhere, so I turned my head to see where it was coming from.

And I see a young-looking male, with his eyes closed, and was smiling. He was wearing Chinese clothes, and had an umbrella that looked like mine, only mine is green. By the looks of it, and what he said, I knew automatically that he was a Yato.

I reply, "Yeah."

He opens his eyes, which were blue, and noticed a few things about me.

"And you have braids, just like me! Only you have two!" He gives out a chuckle, making me think, _Who is he?_

He didn't irritate me, so I asked, "May I ask what your name is?"

He closes his eyes again, and answered with the same question I asked, "Kamui. And you?"

"Yakai."

He continues to smile, and says, "Lovely name."

The second he said that, I started to flush, and I didn't even know why. He also said, "And you have dark purple hair? Nice! I like purple!"

I raised an eyebrow, thinking that he should stop commenting about my looks.

_Why is he only talking about my body parts?_

He jumps off the fence, and lands on the ground safely. He stood right in front of me, and asks, "Want to be my friend?"

Just with him smiling, and having his eyes closed, was starting to make him look like an idiot. _His smile's kind of creepy,_ I thought with a drop of sweat coming down my face.

I answer, "And why is that?"

"I want to see if you're strong like me."

When he said that, I thought he was just bragging. But I figured, "Alright then. Let's go have a 'fight' somewhere else."

He chuckles again, and says, "Great! Follow me!"

I began to follow him, and he opened his umbrella. I did the same thing, but thought, _I don't see why we should be friends when we just met. He's weird._

* * *

A while later, we were in between Edo and a different town. No one was passing by, and Kamui said, "Are you from space?"

I answer, "Yes."

"I see. My sister lives here. Only she hates me, and I'm originally from space as well."

He doesn't look at me until he stopped walking. He still had his eyes closed, so I told him, "You're going to bump into something if you don't open your eyes."

He finally opens his eyes, and shows a weird smile, saying, "Don't worry. I know where I'm going."

I blink, and just stared at him. "You said your name's Kamui, right?" He nods his head, closing his eyes again, still smiling.

I told him, "You look like an idiot."

He laughs, saying, "I get that a lot." I blink once more, sighing.

It was getting a bit cloudy, and the sun was being blocked by the clouds. Kamui closes his umbrella and tells me, "The clouds are blocking the sun. Perfect timing."

I close my umbrella as well, but asked him, "What do you mean 'perfect timing'?"

"I want to fight you to see if you really are strong."

I had remembered that I said that we would have a fight. I sort of regretted saying that, and I covered my eyes with my hand. _I'm such an idiot._

Kamui also takes the cloak off him, and only showed his Chinese outfit. His eyes were still closed, and told me, "Now...let's fight."

Just as I was putting my stuff on the ground, Kamui starts jumping towards me. I didn't expect him to be that fast, so I panicked and dodged the second he swung his hand at me.

_What's with him?_

I stood up straight and dashed to him as he did to me. I clench my fist, and was about to punch him. Unfortunately, he dodged it, and sort of "stabbed" his hand on my stomach. It wasn't that painful, but it did hurt.

"GAAAH!" I yell as I flew back on the ground.

I open one of my eyes, and Kamui tells me, "Come on. We just started!"

I managed to stand back up, and dashed to him again. This time, I swung my leg, and nearly kicked him. I only kicked part of his braid, and he barely dodged it.

His face then came close to me, and I started to blush again. I tried not to let my blush get in the way, so I crouched down, and swung my leg, to make him basically trip and fall to the ground.

Kamui didn't see it coming, and fell to the ground on his butt. He opened his eyes widely, without that idiotic smile, and stared at me.

"You're good," he says with a chuckle. Kamui stood up, with a little grunt.

He jumps towards me again, and began to hit me, by his hand, on the hip, arm, and stomach.

I coughed a few times, with saliva coming out of my mouth. Usually, I see people coughing up blood if they get hit this bad, but I didn't cough blood out.

As I landed on the ground, I lifted and turned my head up to see Kamui, and he showed that face again that made him look like a total idiot.

Just when he was walking towards me, my blush began to grow. _Why the hell do I feel hot? _I clench my teeth, biting my lip.

He was a few inches in front of me, and then crouched down, opening his blue eyes.

He said quietly to me, "Guess you aren't as strong as me after all."

I furrowed my brows, feeling angry at myself for not beating him. Kamui stands up again, only he was giving me a hand.

With slight confusion, he asks, "Need a hand?"

I really didn't expect him to help me get up off the ground. But I let him hold my hand and carry me off the cement ground.

I asked him with a blush, "Why did you help me?"

His answer was, "If you were a guy, I would just leave you there."

I blinked in confusion, saying, "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yakai, I don't kill children and women."

I just stood silent, thinking, _Wait, is he those people who only kill adult males?_

While I thought, Kamui complimented me, "You look cute when you blush.~"

Kamui must've noticed my actions, so I yelped a bit, and said, "I-I'm not that cute!" He chuckles after I said that, and complimented me again.

"But you really do look cute~!"

I began to get mad at him. "A-Are you teasing me?"

He chuckles again, and walked a few centimeters in front of me. I was blushing harder and felt more hotter than before.

_Wh-What the hell is he doing?_

Right as I thought, he leans his forehead against mine. My heart was then beating really fast. I didn't understand why at first.

Kamui whispers with a soft voice, "At least you tried to fight me."

He then kisses me lightly. My eyes open wide in shock, not believing what is happening to me.

_Yeah...I did try._

His hands land on both my cheeks, and I squinted my eyes. I felt too hot, and I was beginning to run out of oxygen to breathe. I thought, _You need to get off of me! I'm running out of air!_

The minute I was desperately wanting to breathe, he finally parts his lips away from mine. He rubs his finger down my cheek, and opens his eyes, whispering, "You really do look cute."

I gasped a bit for air, and lowered my eyes. I also whispered, "Kamui..."

He backs away from me for about a foot. He asks, "Where do you live?"

I answer with hesitant, "I...I'm going to live on earth. I don't know exactly wh-where though."

Kamui held his umbrella again, and opened it back up. The clouds weren't parting from each other, so I didn't see why Kamui opened it now.

I grabbed my stuff, and I felt my hand being held my Kamui. I blushed again and he says, "I can help you."

I stood up, walking with him. I said, "Um, thanks."

My hand was held, and I couldn't anything else.

I would rather live on earth than live in space.

* * *

**I wrote this back in late February.**

**As I said, I'm not too crazy for Kamui like a lot of other fans, but he is pretty badass. But I think Takasugi is more badass. XD**

**I made Yakai a Yato instead of human because I honestly don't like human x non-human pairings. Which is basically the reason why I hate Okita x Kagura as a couple. Or even Takasugi x Kamui as a couple also. There are more reasons though.**

**Thanks for reading this Kamui x OC one-shot! Please review! :)**


End file.
